I'll Never Forget This Moment
by fmjl11
Summary: Moments in time between Sam and Santana.


**AN: So this started as a Samtana fic based on Blame it on the Alcohol and kind of spiraled, I really like how it turned out so reviews would be just great. Slight spoiler warning for Blame it on the Alcohol but other than that you're all clear! Thanks to everyone that has reviewed my other stories and I hope you continue to read. For those of you that read my other story "I'm Yours" don't worry, I haven't forgotten about it, I just need to get Samtana out of my system!**

I'll Never Forget This Moment

She gets jealous when he kisses Brittany, she knows it doesn't mean anything but it makes he wonder if it means anything to him when he kisses her, she knows that they started this thing because they both wanted the popularity points but it took her less than 24 hours to realize that she actually really liked this guy. He tells her he loves her about an hour, and 12 body shots, later, she says it back and wonders if he'll even remember it in the morning.

He doesn't, and she just pretends like it never happened. Rachel gives them all some mixed drink before they go on stage, and hell yeah she's gonna take advantage of that so she downs ¼ of the container and passes it on to Sam, he tells her to "Slow down," and that "I don't want to see anything bad happen to you." And yeah, she believes it.

They've been dating for a month, longer than anyone ever expected them to; he comes up and kisses her on the forehead before walking her to Chemistry, that's the day she realizes she's in love with him.

They get in a fight two weeks later, she lets it slip that she loves him and he kind of freaks out. He leaves her house so fast that he doesn't even stop to put his shirt on, just picks it up and walks out.

She doesn't go to school the next day, just kind of lays around the house listening to her iPod and trying not to cry. He shows up at her door around 12:45 and she refuses to open it.

He's still sitting on the porch at 4:30 when her dad gets home from work; he must have let him in because when she gets out of the shower he's just sitting in her room facing the window.

She slides a t-shirt over her head and puts her hair in a ponytail before going to sit next to him. She doesn't say anything and he slings his arm over her shoulders and pulls her close. She figures this means they are done fighting.

They have a pregnancy scare right before their 3-month anniversary. He takes her to the drug store to buy the test and they wait together in her room for the results to come out. She's so relived when it comes up negative that she cries and he holds her in his arms until she calms down.

He finally says I love you when they've been together for 5 and ½ months. They are driving around in his truck, her head resting on his shoulder and he just said it like it's the most natural thing in the world, maybe it is.

He asks her to marry him at their senior prom, he gets down on one knee and everything, she calls him stupid but a few tears still spill from her eyes as she lets him slide the ring on her finger.

Santana and Sam are the first ones to get married out of the group of Glee kids. They tie the knot about a month after graduation. All of the glee kids are there. Their first dance is to You Are So Beautiful by Westlife, she thinks it's cheesy but when he whispers, "I love you Mrs. Evans," in her ear she kind of forgets to care.

They find out they can't have kids the day after she turns 22. She doesn't talk to anyone for two days. He comes home with flowers and tells her that he doesn't need to have kids as long as he has her, she still hurts but at least she knows she's not alone.

Sam gets diagnosed with cancer right before their 5-year anniversary. The doctors say they caught it to late and that he has about a month left, she cries herself to sleep every night for 3 weeks.

3 months later Sam finally passes, and she goes through the funeral routine not really feeling anything. She goes on anti-depressants a month later.

It takes her a year before she's finally ready to go through his things, they still smell like him and she keeps all of his t-shirts to sleep in before giving the rest to charity, she knew he would have wanted that.

She finds the letter in one of her favorite winter coats when she was preparing to move out.

_Hey beautiful,_

_I just wanted to let you know that I love you. I still do, wherever I am now, that's one thing that will never change. I still remember the first time I ever said it, I don't think you remember but it was after Rachel Berry's party sophomore year. I never told you that because I wanted you to know that you weren't just some drunken hookup for me. I couldn't have asked for anything better than being with you and I don't want you to regret a single moment of us because I know I never did. Still, don't be afraid to live again, I want you to be happy, even if I'm not around, so just don't sit out on life because of me. I would say that I will love you until my heart stops beating, but that won't nearly do it justice, so I guess I'll just say that I'll love you forever. Because I do._

_Sam _

She cries as she reads it for the second time, then she folds it up and puts it back in her pocket. After she pulled herself together she called up her friends and asked them if they wanted to go out for diner, she needed to start living her life again, she knew that was what he would have wanted.


End file.
